


It's gonna take more than Band-aids [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Caregiving, Coda, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Protective Dean Winchester, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: How Cas found them didn’t matter.Or, well, it didn’t matter when weighed against everything else on Dean’s mind. Battling it out for highest rank on that list were Dean's fear and worry for Cas or all the anger and hurt because of him.Well, he can multi-task while stitching stomach wounds and mending neglected wings. [Length: 47 mins]





	It's gonna take more than Band-aids [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePlaidFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's gonna take more than Band-aids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091927) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



> Commission fic for ThePlaidFox based on a dream she had. Takes place between S8x21-8x22: The Great Escapist and Clip Show.

****

**Text** : [It's gonna take more than Band-aids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091927)

 **Author/Reader:** Tenoko1

 **Rating** : T

 **Note #1** : Commission fic for ThePlaidFox based on a dream she had. Takes place between S8x21-8x22: The Great Escapist and Clip Show.

 **Note #2:** I am working with all new equipment for the first time and am sorely out of practice podficcing, so keep that in mind and be patient with me.

**Summary:**

How Cas found them didn’t matter.  
  
Or, well, it didn’t matter when weighed against everything else on Dean’s mind. Battling it out for highest rank on that list were Dean's fear and worry for Cas or all the anger and hurt because of him.  
  
 Well, he can multi-task while stitching stomach wounds and mending neglected wings. _[podfic length 00:47:44]_

 **FIles** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0a8cqqb34zmketk/SPN_it%2527s_gonna_take_more_mp3.zip/file)|[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q12f6yqy7oa1ncc/SPN_it%2527s_gonna_take_more_m4b.zip/file)


End file.
